Mahara O. Gottfried
Mahara O. Gottfried (まはらおう.ごとふりど, Mahara Ou. Gotofurido) is currently a member of Mano Padrino, a famous dark guild that acts in the shadows, but their existence is well known even by those who hold the highest positions in the magical world. Early on, Mahara showed behaviors that were not following the standards exercised by the laws. While young, he was leader of a terrorist group that was responsible for several attacks on the Magic Council ranging from looting to bombings and so he was arrested over 300 times in various prisons around the world, from which he escaped a few days after his arrest. When older, bearing his 55 years old, he controlled the black market of Lacrimas and magical artifacts and smuggled them using seagoing vessels towards "Caelum for Fiore", however he began to devote himself to the 1st Don, leader of Mano Padrino at the time, and then joined the guild as a loyal member. After his death, Mahara created a doctrine as a tribute to him, preaching the word of the 1st Don as the way of salvation to the world and then he continues to believe strongly in his teachings. Although no longer the same person that was a long time ago, he has remained a terrorist and makes his actions in favor of this doctrine, also being hunted for crimes he committed before. Appearance Personality History Equipment Walking Church (じえいころも(歩く教会), Aruku Kyōkai, lit. Self-Defensive Robe): This is a item long ago stolen by Mahara from the Magic Council during one of his attacks. It is a item originally used by the Archbishop of Zentopia but was confiscated by the Magic Council due to its enormous defensive power that would prevent them from acting on the will of the organization if it stepped out of line, and now is used by Mahara as one of his beloved's equipment. The Walking Church is a type of clothing composed by an robe usually worn by priests and members of religious organizations, also known as cassock and a white scarf with golden details that vary depending on who uses it, as pointed out by Mahara. The skills acquired by the user through this item are totally defensive; yet little used thanks to offensive combat techniques of Mahara that usually end with the enemy before an eminent defense, he was able to hold and redirect the attack of one of the members of the Magic Council without any scratches. Another important factor is that even lesser extent injuries doesn't affect him like being cut by a knife or even being bitten by a syringe. The true extent of defensive skills this item has was not been shown so far but by its status as a magical item confiscated by the Council already gave it a reputation for dangerous Spear of Longinus (神様殺しの槍(ロンギヌスのやり), Ronginusu no Yari, lit. God Killing Spear): Mahara has as his trump a mysterious spear that nobody knows whence it appeared; he only had it hidden long. The spear appears when invoked from a cloud of gray smoke, almost purple, where the vertical shape of it gradually revealed as large as Mahara, measuring about three meters. It is colored in a black solid with ornaments in the tip and near the bottom edge which has the shape of a bowl where the cable is located. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: * Baptism (しんしグー(浸礼), Shinrei, lit. Immersion Fist): * Nativity (ぶんりグー(生誕), Seitan, lit. Detachment Fist): * Holiness (きょうかグー(神聖), Shinsei, lit. Enhancement Fist): * Forgiveness (たっけいグー(勘弁), Kanben, lit. Crucifixion Fist): * Ascension (てんグー(昇天), Shouten, lit. Heaven Fist): Magical Abilities Trivia * Mahara is Hawaiian for Angel of the Camp while Gottfried is German for God's Peace. * His middle name is Olivieri. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Mano Padrino